Meet The Cutie Mark Crusaders
Summary When the Cutie Mark Crusaders get lost from the Equestria Girls they come across the clue kids and solve a mystery Transcript (We open on the Rainbooms tour bus cruising down the road) Applejack:Boy howdy this'll be the best concert we've ever did. Rainbow Dash:Yeah because we have me to thank for it. Sci-Twi:I'm the one who planned it Rainbow. Rainbow Dash:Yeah but this was just the beginning. Rarity:Really Rainbow Dash you always have to take credit for Twilight's ideas. Sunset:She's right Rainbow. Applejack:Hey where's Apple Bloom? Rainbow Dash:And Scootaloo? Rarity:And Sweetie Belle? Fluttershy:Didnt they go to the rest room at the last gas station? Oh dear we must have left them behind. (Cuts to gas station the CMC walk out) Apple Bloom:Boy them chili bean tacos we ate we're spicy and smelly. Sweetie Belle:And we had to make a pit stop to do a little business. Scootaloo:Wait a sec. Where's the tour bus? Apple Bloom:What?! They left us! (Then we blackout to opening song then our episode title is like the ones of The New Scooby-Doo Movies 1972 TV series the Cutie Mark Crusaders are in the light Scraggy and Ruffy are the ones with the flash light) Scraggy:Today the gang meets the Cutie Mark Crusaders. (We blackout and open to the girls walking Scootaloo sings on the road again) Apple Bloom:Scoots. Stop please. QUIET!!!!! (Calm)Thank ya. Sweetie Belle:Hey look. (Points to Clue Machine) Apple Bloom:Them teenagers and their dog could use our help. C'mon girls. (They run over cuts to Clue Kids) Frank:Now the Police Officer Appertain was tough the Evil Actor Specter was quite a catch the Devilish Dentist was good to catch and the Phantom Farmer was another crazy case. Dally:Calm down Franky. Everything is going to be alright. Veronica:Hopefully we'll get some help. Scraggy:Like man I haven't eaten since that big lunch at the diner. Ruffy:Yeah which was only five hours ago. (Crusaders come up to them) Apple Bloom:Howdy need some help? Frank:Thanks but we got it. It's just a busted water pipe. Sweetie Belle:Well wherever you're going can we come? You see we lost our sisters and their friends. Scootaloo:Hey we know you guys. You're those teenage mystery solvers. We're big fans. You guys caught the Beast of Swamptown. The Headless Minotaur, The Monster Speedster, The Ghostly Engineer Colonel.. Frank:Yeah would you like to join us on a mystery? Apple Bloom:Yeah! That be good. (We fade to them driving in the Clue Machine the whole gang sit up front while the girls are in the back) Frank:The only thing back there is a spare tire even though we got a tire cover up on the engine but we just do it to be like Scooby-Doo. Veronica:And a trunk we use for keeping our monsters as in our old monsters. Sweetie Belle:Huh? I thought they were fakes. Scootaloo:I think what they mean is they have their old villains monster costumes. Scraggy:Like yeah. (We cut to the gang sitting happily and scene swiper comes by they then look annoyed) Dally:Frank how much further to this haunted house? Frank:Only two more miles and we're there. Veronica:I hope the girls aren't board. (Cuts to back Scootaloo is seen munching on Ruffy Snacks she has crumbs over her face) Scootaloo:Whatever these snacks are Pinkie Pie and Spike would love em. (Cuts to the gang (Well behind them at least) Scraggy:Like those better not be our Ruffy Snacks. (Cuts to her) Scootaloo:Oh sorry. (Scraggy is about to complain until Frank tells them they are there) Frank:Oh look we're already here. (Fades to them standing on either side of the house Frank has his arms on his hips like Fred in the Scooby-Doo and the Haunted House Mysteries Happy Meal from McDonalds UK Veronica does Velma's pose where she holds a fist and holds a hand out and looks behind her Dally has her hands on her hips and stands between them Scraggy holds Ruffy in his arms in that old Scooby and Shaggy way) Frank:Well gang this is it. Veronica:Let's go in. Dally:Wait where are the girls? (A ghost comes it has eye holes Scraggy and Ruffy and scared the ghost takes it off it's Scootaloo) Scootaloo:Guys I just wanted to tell you I found a clue. Frank:Great now let's go find some more. Veronica:Let's head in. (Cuts to inside they walk into the foyer with the Cutie Mark Crusaders following the gang walk in old Scooby-Doo walk cycles) Frank:Ok gang let's split up and look for clues. Apple Bloom:(Stops him)Now hold on a second there mister. We're goin after some creepy ghosts people an you want us to split up? Frank:Well yeah. Apple Bloom:Ok then. Scraggy:C'mon Ruff let's go find some food man. (They walk to the kitchen the gang are annoyed by this we fade to them with sandwiches from the Scooby-Doo PowerPuff Girl comic book) Scraggy:Like this should do nicely man. Ruffy:Yeah. (Cuts to basement which looks like a dungeon and laboratory) Veronica:Jinkies. (Spots a freezer door)I wonder what could be behind that door. (Picks up vampire stuff fake bat fangs cape fake blood tub bottle of red drink to look like blood ETC) (Opens the door revealing a vampire) Vampire:Who dares disturb my sleep? Veronica:Jinkies! (Runs off cuts to Dally in a room with a bookcase) Dally:Jeepers. A fake skull a fake jack o lantern a picture of a vampire. Some books a globe a candle. This feels like a clue to me. (Bookcase opens revealing a room with stolen goods) Dally:Jeepers. This must be where all the stolen valuables are hidden. (We fade to Frank looking in a drawing room) Frank:That painting of Frankenstein could be a clue. (It is big and pale and tore up clothes and attacks) Frank:Yikes! (Runs away we blackout ending it for commercial brake we open back on the crusaders in a library) Apple Bloom:Just as well y'all only thing is this here projector. (It projects the images of ghosts) Scootaloo:Now this is a clue. Sweetie Belle:Let's go tell the gang. (Cuts to attic where the witch is angry) Witch:My Haunted House Goons oughta catch those meddling kids by now. (Cuts to the gang) Frank:We need to set a trap for this ghostly gang of ghoulies. Veronica:Yeah we need to come up with one. (Cuts to them setting up the trap they hear the cackle roars wails howls and blah of the monsters coming) Frank:There coming! Hide. (The monsters look around until the werewolf sets off the trip wire setting off the trap the sack net falls on top of them trapping them) Veronica:It worked! Scootaloo:That was just stepping on the wire and then the net landed on them. Frank:Yep another mystery solved. (Police arrive to arrest the crooks one has the witch in cuffs) Apple Bloom:Can we unmask some of em? Frank:Go right ahead girls. (They do Apple Bloom unmasks the Witch revealing a little French mustache man with black hair) Apple Bloom:Who's this here? Veronica:This is Jefferson Stealflex the leader of a criminal organization. (Cuts to Sweetie Belle who unmasks the werewolf) Sweetie Belle:And who's this? Dally:Alvin Yackatory. His partner. (Scootaloo unmasks Frankenstein to be) Scootaloo:Who's this? Frank:A henchman of theirs. (Unmasks Vampire Apple Bloom does) Apple Bloom:I know this. This is one of them boys at school they are bullies. Rover:I wanted to be Frankenstein I'm built to be it. (Cuts to her and the girls unmasks the ghosts to be Fido and Spot and some more henchmen) Veronica:Those stolen things they hid in that secret room would have made them a fortune. Frank:Yeah them and their henchmen the Diamond Dogs and their gang Blaze Smuggling Sam and Low Life Larry disguised themselves as monsters called the Haunted House Goons to scare off the locals so no one would suspect of their smuggling ring. Dally:They used this projector to make holographic images of ghosts. Jefferson:And we would have gotten away with it if it hadn't have been for you meddling kids. (Police walks off with them the gang get back in the Clue Machine) Scootaloo:Like the Bank Ghost, the Zombie Zamboni the Phantom of the Carnival Chucky the evil living doll the succubus all those cases you guys solved. Frank:How bout you girls stay the night at our clubhouse and we'll take back to Canterlot City tomorrow? Apple Bloom:That's mighty generous of you guys. (We fade to them at the clubhouse Scraggy puts up the evidence and costumes) Frank:Another case successfully closed. Scraggy:Like I'm gonna make a liver onion pickle mayo cheese pastrami and ham deluxe. Ruffy:Me too. (They go to do it we fade to Sugarcube Corner the Sweet Shoppe in Canterlot City Clue Machine is parked out front inside the gang are at a booth reading the Canterlot Daily Crusaders are with them) Frank:Hey listen to this gang. (Reads)Haunted House Mysteries Solved By Teens. (Cuts to it it's under a photo in Capitalization the photo is of them and the girls and the crooks are taken away)Jefferson Stealflex Alvin Yackatory and their gang taken into custody by police. (Cuts to Veronica) Veronica:That was some plan they had. (Rainbooms come in) Applejack:Apple Bloom! Where in tarnation have you been?! Rarity:Sweetie Belle I was worried sick about you! Frank:Hey you're the Rainbooms. Applejack:Yep that's us. Ain't you them teenage mystery solvers? Veronica:That's us. Rarity:The man a the gas station said you left hours ago. Dally:You left your sisters alone. Scraggy:Like yeah. Rainbow Dash:Well they should have been with us. (Sunset Twilight Fluttershy Spike and Pinkie Pie come in and chat with the gang) Sunset:Nice to meet you Clue Kids. Frank:Yeah. (Cuts to Fluttershy who eyes Ruffy) Fluttershy:He is sooooooo adorable. Ruffy:(To Scraggy)Well well well. (Cuts to Pinkie Pie and Spike eating Ruffy Snacks) Pinkie Pie:These are good. Spike:I'll say. Ruffy:Hey! Those are ours! Pinkie Pie:Sorry. (Wide shot of inside of Sweet Shoppe the gang and Equestria Grils all share a laugh cuts to outside as we pull back) Ruffy:(OS)Ruffy-Ruffy-Ruff! (We blackout ending the episode) Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes